Master Naberrie' and the Sith
by GalaxyPink
Summary: The Galaxy is a different place. The Jedi and Sith co-exist. Emperor Palpatine sits on the throne awaiting his deathbed, while Darth Vader strives to gain more power. However a mission places him in the attention of a noble Jedi who wants revenge. New! Chapter 7! Update!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This story came to me several years ago, but I never wrote it down. My muse just suddenly hit me to write this story. Anyway if you want me to continue, then review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, nor the characters. This all belongs to Mr. Lucas who has done a wonderful job bringing these characters into my life. I don't know who I would be without them!**

**Summary: The Galaxy is a different place. The Jedi and Sith co-exist. Emperor Palpatine sits on the throne awaiting his deathed, while Darth Vader strives to gain more power. However a mission places him in the attention of a noble Jedi who wants revenge for the people she has lost to him. However can the Jedi Knight resist the charms of Vader and prevail on taking her revenge? Please review.**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>There was a time and place where I thought everything I knew to be true. I never believed in fate, nor luck. However how can I explain the events of the last few days? I could never truly recover from these events. Despite this disadvantage, I feel strong in my opinions, now more than ever.<p>

I live in a time where your word is against the galaxy's. If you feel discouraged by any sense of the word, you should. The galaxy has no purpose now- no life.

Why?

Simply because of the darkness we live under.

One word describes it all: _**Empire.**_

Ahhh yes… the mighty empire; ruled by Palaptine and his minion Darth Vader. They are constantly at each other's throats, attempting to not share in the glory or power of the empire. Each strives to serve themselves and to plunder the galaxy of everyone who defies them.

However there is glory still within the Empire. You see… since before the time of the Galatic Civil Wars- the sith and Jedi have fought each other for balance. The Sith usually lead the fight- destroy every living JedI. The story ends with some JedI surviving and the cycle begins anew.

But not now.

The cycle was broken some time ago. Several hundred years before my birth, the Jedi and Sith found themselves in a battle against the darkness of all force users and life on every planet. They banded together and fought off the darkness. Now a certain amount of understanding exists between the Jedi and the Sith. The Sith have few in number these days- most of them are gone. Though very few Jedi remain also. The Clone Wars damaged our numbers and we banded together again to fight off a darkness over the galaxy.

This darkness won.

The darkness sits perched on our throne, attaining power and recognition of fighting off our true enemy.

This enemy is Vader.

Most Jedi assume it is his master because of his power, but I can see past his master and into the very soul of Vader. He is the true manipulator behind the scenes of the empire. Where the empire moves, he moves.

When he speaks, the empire listens.

When he plunders a planet, the galaxy suffers.

Where the Jedi serve him, they die.

When my brethren fall, my heart boils hatred for the man.

This man has been part of the Empire for the past eleven years of his life. I have despised this creature since his inception nine years ago. He rose out of the ashes from an off-planet world. Emperor Sidious had sent the Jedi on a mission to fight off the rising force during the Clones Wars- something along the terms of discovering General Grievous' whereabouts.

I had been just a padawan at the time, along side my good friend Anakin Skywalker. His master and mine had been sent off-world on another mission and the Council thought sending in two naïve' padawans would accomplish the mission without any problems.

We didn't know that Grievous had an army awaiting for us.

We didn't know our ship would crash land on the icy planet.

We didn't know we'd be captured and scrambling for our very lives.

I didn't know Anakin would try to save my life over his.

I still don't know why he saved my skin instead of both of us.

But I do know who had him tortured and murdered.

_**Vader**_

The very name is vile and I detest the very ideal of his being. However, I must convey alliance to the Jedi and our Emperor who is growing old and soon will die. We all sense it. He has grown weak from some mysterious illness from decades ago.

However it is true the man has ruled our Empire for four decades alone.

There are many stories of the former Prince Palpatine in his early years. It was said he was a great man, until he become corrupted even for a Sith. His father was slaughtered in his sleep by the man he called son for twenty-years before this. The Sith have ruled as our Emperors for many generations. Palpatine is the last of his line ( as far as we know). The JedI were looking forward to the day he would die and perhaps the Empire with him. That is until Vader showed up eleven years ago.

I remember the day I found out that Palpatine had a new apprentice. It had been about six months after Count Dooku had been captured and declared an enemy of the Empire. Vader and the Emperor had made a conference live on the Holo-Net declaring the new " right-hand-man of the Empire. It was not long after I discovered Vader had been behind the Separatist movement on Sullest- where my friend had died. There was video footage of him torturing Anakin. I could never watch the whole tape….

But here I am… alive and well eleven years later because of Anakin.

" Master Naberrie'?" Master Kenobi's voice calls from behind me.

My head snaps up and I whirl around to see Obi-wan standing there, leaning back onto the doorway of my quarters. I smile and state, " Glad to know you're back Obi-wan."

" It is good to see you my old friend. How has your padawan been treating you?"

I laugh and chuckle at his comment. My padawan was a heap of trouble as usual. He could never leave anything alone , nor leave any of my droids parts into one place. Most of the time though Luke was an eager padawan and in good health for a ten year old boy.

I smile and sigh, " His usual self- breaking rules, sleeping in… You know how he is- too impatient for anything these days."

Obi-wan chuckles and suggests, " I do say I didn't expect much from him though I do say he reminds me more and more each day of…"

Obi-wan trails off and his smile fades. We never mention the likeness between my padawan and someone lost and gone…. It pains my heart to bear the facts of my life even for a moment.

I pat Obi-wan on his shoulder and claim, " He reminds me a lot of you. I think you've influenced him for far too long. He misses your visits."

Obi-wan's smile returns, whatever small that it may be. He replies, " As do I. So I hear they are sending you on a mission?"

I roll my eyes and stutter out, " Yes- to protect that ridiculous Senator from Naboo- what is her name again?"

Obi-wan mutters, " Sache Amidala,"

I blow the chocolate hairs out of my face as I reply, " Or shall we call her Lady- nerfherder Vader?"

Obi-wan's smile fades a bit and he chuckles, " I know you despise both of them, but it will be your job to protect the future empress of the Empire."

I shrug and utter, " It's my sworn oath and duty, but that doesn't mean I have to like those idiot politicians that I have to protect. I swear- Vader is only marrying her because of her prestige and her breast size."

Obi-wan coughs back at my retort and utters, " Well- I think it is best of Vader to decide what he should or shouldn't marry."

I roll my eyes and use the force to grip my lightsaber. I place it on my belt and responded, " I could never see Darth Vader taking interest into one woman. C'mon Obi-wan you know the stories of his seductions outside of the palace walls."

It was common knowledge to everyone in and outside the JedI temple of Darth Vader's affairs with Senator's wives, servants, queens and handmaidens- no JedI that I knew of thought. He is notorious for these affairs mostly because of his charming ideals, and his handsome looks. I have never met him myself, but according to the Holo-Net and every other female blooded woman, a woman is lucky to be on Vader's long list of affairs.

On the other hand, while most woman adore him, I would rather slice my lightsaber through that pretty face of his…. Though I might just- "accidentally' slip while protecting his woman….

" Padme'?" Obi-wan's voice calls me back to my surroundings.

My eyes snap to his as he utters, " Aren't you suppose to be going to the Jedi Council's chambers to be assigned your Sith partner?"

I sigh and mutter something Obi-wan can't understand and stomp out of my quarters. I make my way to the lift and press the fifth floor, where the Jedi Council awaits me. My eyes are peeled onto the veranda below and as I hear the " ding" of the chime, I step out and bump smack-dab into a warm body. I stumble back and the person catches my balance. The voice mutters something irritating and then replies, " Watch where you're going gorgeous."

The voice is clearly male and deep. The baritone sends chills of pleasure down my spine. My eyes stare up into a pair of azure ones. They have mirth covered by an ice storm. I inhale deeply as I stare into those gorgeous eyes and take in the man in front of me. I stand up and freeze in my tracks as I take him in.

He has high cheekbones, curly blond hair and a smile any woman's knees would go weak for. I swallow hard and utter, " Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

He chuckles with that deep voice of his and suggests, " I thought Jedi can sense when someone is near."

I am shaken out of my revive when Master Windu arrives calling, " Master Nabberie I see you have met your Sith counterpart for this mission."

My eyes snap to Mace's and back to the man in front of me. He smirks as he bows and says, " It is my pleasure milady."

I shift my footing as I feel uneasy under his gaze. I cross my arms and state, " And you might be?"

His smirk grows, " Any one you wish me to be."

I scoff out a sarcastic laugh and utter, " Those kinds of lines don't work on a JedI, sir."

His eyebrow rises in curiosity, while those blue eyes never leave mine. My heart pumps rapidly as he flirt, " Really? It works every time milady."

I roll my eyes and state, " I don't have time for these games, so whoever you are grow some balls so we can get going on this mission."

He laughs as Master Windu grimaces at my reaction to my partner in-crime. He turns to Mace and suggests, " She is a feisty one, isn't she? She'll do fine in protecting my fiancée'."

My eyes widen and I look at from Mace to the Sith in front of me.

_No.. please don't tell me…._

I clench my teeth as I utter out, " I am sorry milord, I didn't recognize you."

His blue eyes stare me down, but are playful. " No matter, don't worry yourself Master Naberrie'. It is a pleasure to be working with such an esteemed Jedi Knight."

I slightly bow and clench my teeth, attempting to keep my embarrassment and hatred for this man at bay.

I thought I despised Lord Vader before… now I repulse at the very thought of him….

Mace turns to us and mutters, " I will let you and Vader get underway then."

Vader's eyes search mine as he suggests, " Shall we?"

_Of course this mission was going to be a lot more of a challenge then I thought…_

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for the questions and comments. Some of you asked if Vader is Anakin and were confused by the idea that Anakin is " dead". I promise that your questions will be answered in the coming chapters. That is if you want me to continue this story, please review!**

**-GP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Padme's POV**

**Jedi Temple, Courscant**

**Helona Day 5, 19 BBY**

* * *

><p>My blood boils as I stroll alongside my mysterious Sith partner in crime. I am enraged at the thought of the Jedi Council doing this to me! They are aware my feelings towards certain Sith's are not thoughts wanted by any Jedi. They are dark revengeful thoughts and I do not understand why they would do this to me! I close my eyes and attempt to listen to the soft sounds of my boots claming against the halls of the Jedi Temple. I had a stop to make before leaving on my mission, one I wish Darth Vader did not have to join me on.<p>

" If you are fretting about your luggage , do not. You will not need any clothes or other supplies for the mission, Master Naberrie," Vader states, while interrupting my own thoughts and fears.

I swallow my rage and bite my tongue, but my tone is snippy, " I am a Jedi. I do not hold such values to my belongings. I don't believe in such nonsense, but my errand is none of your concern. I believe you could wait at your mistresses apartment, it will only be an hour."

Vader chuckles and utters, " I have heard you are very temperamental, but I have my own orders Jedi and unfortunately that includes keeping an eye on you."

I keep my eyes forward and snap back, " So if the bloody emperor does not trust my judgment on this mission, why was I chosen?"

Out of the corner of my eyes I swear he wears a smirk on his malicious face. He replies, " Because I want the best protection for my future empress and besides I have read you past missions, and career motivations. I have studied everything there is to know about you Master Naberrie."

I roll my eyes and reply, "Then you are aware of my opinions of yourself and the emperor. However I will tolerate you for this mission only because it is my duty to the empire."

Vader's laughter is loud and obvious to everyone around us. I freeze in my tracks as he states, " Of course Master Naberrie, I read about your mission to Anton with… ah yes- the infamous Anakin Skywalker. I remember reading about his tragic accident, that was unfortunate he had so much potential as a Jedi…."

My voice snaps through his own words as I state, " Oh you mean the Jedi you tortured and murdered?"

My eyes burn in fury. I left those painful memories locked inside my own mind for the past eleven years, wishing they never happened. I can feel my rage and swirl of the dark side in the force. All I wanted to do was choke the life out of this man before me all because of what he did to Anakin. I know Vader can feel my rage because his smirk grows and he bends down and whispers into my ear, " Finally- I meet a Jedi that admits they have a dark side."

He leans up and suggests, " Don't you have a padawan? Will he be joining us?"

I breathe in attempting to calm my rage. I blink a few times as I breathe in and out…. After a few moments I whirl on my heels and keep my pace brisk as Vader is dumbstruck by my silence. I keep my brisk pace for a few yards as I reach the training rooms. I can feel Luke's presence on the other side as the doors slide open and I observe his form moving on the mats, engaged in a duel with another padawan.

I watch his movements, agile and his padawan light-saber glimmering against his companions. He is dueling a youngling about his own age. Luke is only ten years old, but his powers are beyond those of his companions. I took it upon myself to train him six months ago because of his unique abilities. The Jedi council had appointed Mace Windu to look after his training and almost shot my proposal to train him down, but they know of his importance to the Jedi. They know of his importance to me….

Luke's saber parries an attack from his counterpart. His grace is that of a much older padawan's. He shoves the youngling back and swings a sidekick at the youngling. The youngling's body smashes onto the mat and Master Fourn' claps his hands in victory. He says something to Luke and then Luke's eyes search the room. He knows my force presence well. His blue eyes simmer in delight with his victory as he scrambles towards me.

He stops in front of us and then exclaims, " Master! Did you see my victory?"

I smile at him and reply, " Yes, your training is coming along well, my padawan."

His blue eyes dance with joy and he smiles wide. I pat his shoulder and observe his features. His blond hair has grown long and shaggy, for a boy his age it should be cut neat, but he refuses to cut his hair. It curls behind his ears . For a moment, it is like looking to the mirror of someone long gone…. Someone I wish I could forget.

Luke's eyes search beyond me and he gestures towards Vader. His smile fades as he asks, " Are you leaving on a mission master?"

I sigh and attempt to force my emotional pull of leaving him yet again. Luke is too young to go on missions. I believe it is best for now that he stays put at the temple- where is he safe….

I nod and suggest, " I won't be gone more than a fortnight."

" You're not taking your padawan Master Naberrie? This mission is a basic security routine, I don't see the boy coming into harm's way," Vader suggests smugly.

Luke's eyes flare in excitement, " Master please! Can I join you? I've never been outside the temple except to the lower levels of Courscant. I'm almost eleven and most padawan's my age are already out on missions!"

I dart a glare at Vader who smirks back. His oceanic eyes are playful. He knows how to manipulate and get his own way. My eyes fall back onto Luke's and I sigh, " Luke- this isn't the right time…."

Vader cuts me off, " Luke isn't it? I think your master is trying to say is your first assignment has finally come along. Why don't you clean up and join us in within the hour? We will be leaving for Naboo."

I stiffen as Luke's smile reappears and I can sense his excitement through our bond. " Thank you Master and-"

Vader bows and introduced himself, " I am Lord Vader, young one and it will be a pleasure working with both you and your master."

Luke's eyes grow wide and he says, " Lord Vader? It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Vader nods and suggests, " We will see you within the hour."

Luke bows and darts off towards the youngling quarters.

My eyes dart to Vader's and I suggest, " You don't need to interfere in my training my padawan. I know best."

Vader smirks and lowers his voice so only I can hear, " You can only protect children from the world for so long, Master Naberrie. Especially your youngling who's raw power the emperor soon will notice. I'm surprised he already hasn't noticed."

My eyes widen in response. How can he sense my fear for the boy? I have buried those fears with force barriers over years of practice!

Vader smiles softly and says, " Of course I can sense your fears for his safety. After all a mother's fears are easy to read…."

My heart drops upon hearing his words. How can he know that Luke is my blood? Very few people know of his true origins and our relations. The JedI council is very aware, Obi-wan and myself and Luke. But how can a man that has just met Luke know of his relations to me?

Vader alters the subject and suggests, " We should be going. My ship leaves within the hour, are you coming Master Naberrie?"

I huff out a small sound and whisper, " Yes."

Vader leads me into the direction of his ship.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I am very excited to share with you this chapter. I was inspired this past week and have this update for you! Please review if you want me to continue!**

**Chapter 3**

**Padme's POV**

**The Executor- Hyperspace **

**Helona Day 5, 19 BBY**

* * *

><p>The journey to the spaceport was long and silent. My mind boiled with inquires of how Vader knows of Luke's true identity. The fear that the Emperor knows of Luke's likeness to a man long dead sends shivers of terror throughout my body. I know not what to say or do at this point. Vader is the Emperor's heir to the throne. Vader knows my secret. I cannot comprehend how he discovered the connection between Luke and myself, and I don't wish to ask….<p>

" Master? This is amazing!" Luke exclaims as he settles in his bunk for the night.

I turn to eye the boy and his shining blue souls. Luke's innocence radiates through the force. Anyone who is force sensitive can identify the source of all good within him. He is not corrupted by any such turmoil. I want to spare him of the life that the Emperor would seek for him to have- a servant of the Sith.

The door to my quarters are closed as I kneel before Luke and rub his soft curls back. His blue eyes are playful- much like his father's. My heart aches even at this thought. My smile fades and I know Luke senses my pain. Our bond is strong in the force- he feels most of my emotional turmoil.

Luke's smile fades and he asks, " Mother? What's wrong?"

I attempt to smile at Luke. He hardly ever uses our true names for one another. It is for his own safety. I sigh and lean back and shake my head, replying, " Nothing Luke…."

Luke's smile fades completely as he expresses, " Do I really look like him?"

My eyes snap to his: brown on blue. I breathe out and whisper, " Luke- its best we don't discuss this- at least not here."

Luke's eyes droop sadly to the floor. Luke knows little about his father. I have never told him his name, nor who he was or how I knew him.. All Luke is aware of is that his father died before he was born and never knew of his existence. I cup his soft cheek and whisper, " He would have loved you no matter what you looked like Luke."

Luke's eyes widen and his grin returns. He yawns and I state, " You should get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us."

He nods and he leans back against his bunk and closes his eyes. His breathing slows and he turns over on his side to rest.

I pull the covers over his small form and his forehead- much like a mother should…. Something I rarely gave myself time for.

I stand up and climb into the bunk above my son's. I pull the covers over me and attempt to close my eyes, but sleep has been hard…. I hardly sleep more than three to four hours a night- because of the dreams….

No they are not dreams- they are nightmares from eleven years ago. I fear each night that I lie awake- praying for the force to spare me the horrors of the mission on Anton.

I stare at the ceiling- and close my eyes to mediate instead of sleep. It is not the same sort of rest, but it has the abilities to heal my own wounds.

I breathe in and out.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale…_

_My eyes open and dart around the room of a small dark cave. I shiver from the chill in the air. I quiver and slip back beneath the covers of my blanket. The warmth is sparely, but it will have to do. I can hear labored breathing on my right. My eyes search the darkness until I find a young man wrapped in a pad shivering from the icy wind. _

" _Anakin?" My voice comes out as little white breaths in the ice air._

_His head turns as his lips shiver and are turning blue. I step out of my blanket and reach for my friend of many years. His blue eyes hold pain like the chill in the air. _

" _Padme- listen there is something I must tell you." His whispers through uneven-breaths._

_I sit beside him and wrap my arms around him asking, " Don't ask me to leave you here."_

_He attempts to grin- one I adore most times when it is the right place and time. He expresses, " You always were too smart for your own good."_

_I cup his cheek and whisper, " I won't leave you here, not in this condition. We will get off this damn rock and be back in our warm beds in the Jedi Temple in no time at all."_

_His sighs and utters, " Padme', you can't undo what is about to happen. None of us can."_

_I squint my eyes at him and ask puzzled, " What is going to happen, Anakin? Did the Council give you Intel that I am not aware of?"_

_His lips tremble and he whispers, " It is better off you don't know the truth. Look just do me a favor- whatever happens pass the Jedi Trials for the both of us."_

_I feel the tear through our bond in my chest.. I gulp down the rising chill of knowing and wipe away a tear that has fallen upon my left cheek. I bite my lip and utter, " You're not coming back are you?"_

_Anakin's eyes leave mine and he whispers, " No. I have to complete our mission and there is only one way to finish it."_

_I shake my head as more fresh tears fall upon my cheeks. My chest is heavy- knowing my friend would probably be dead within a few hours. We had charges set up along the perimeter to blow up General Dooku's massive army. But our ship was damaged when we crashed and so was our gear. The Separatists had known about our whereabouts. The charges would have to be blow manually inside the base- and Anakin was volunteering to stay._

_I lick my dry lips and whisper, " I wish there was another way- Ani- how am I suppose to go through the trials without you? You promised me seven years ago we would get through the trials together- fight along side one another….."_

_He cups my cheek and utters, " You will have to pass the trials for the both of us. Padme' you have so much potential- I foresee a prosperous future for you as a Jedi Knight."_

_I choke back the rest of my tears and whisper, " Ani- I-"_

My eyes dart open to the ceiling. I breath heavily from my dreams- no my memories. I sit up in my bunk and then hop out of bed. I rub the sleep from my eyes and dress for the day. I peer at Luke who is snoring away beneath his covers. I smile at the boy sleeping soundly in his bed.

The doors to my quarters slide open and I stroll through, peering down at my watch. The galactic time reads 0450. Within three hours we will be on Naboo. My mission will commence and I will be in charge of protecting the future empress until her wedding at such time I will be able to return my life at the temple.

I stroll leisurely about the ship and find a lift which takes me to the bridge. The floor is busy with soldiers of the empire, working their night shift. Everyone works tirelessly for the empire.

I stroll through the bridge and eye the hyperspace shadows through the windows. My eyes peer foreword and land on the man in black. His eyes are piercing through the hyperspace world as well. How can a Sith Lord have to not only ruin a mission, but the only solace I have ever received from the night-strolls I have become accustomed too?

Vader must have sensed my presence because his blue eyes stare into my direction. His contemplation expression alters into a small smirk. " Good morning, Knight Naberrie. I see you are up and ready for you completion of the mission."

I roll my eyes at the arrogant man and state, " Of course I am ready. Shall we go over the security measures you already have in place? I need to be aware of what measures I must take in order to keep the future empress's security."

Vader nods and suggests, " That will not be necessary. All measures in place you do not need to identify. In fact it is better off you do not know of all the measures I have taken. It will make your job simple and routine."

I fold my arms across my chest perplexing, " I cannot do my job without the proper plans in order Lord Vader."

He waves his hand and explains, " Follow me."

He strolls from the bridge without any other explanation. I follow him to the lift and he says no words for several minutes. The lift halts and my eyes feast upon quarters which are in all splendor compared to the rooms I am accustomed to staying in.

He leads the way into the apartments and suggests, " These are Senator Amidala's quarters aboard my ship. The crew is aware that she is aboard, but must not be alerted to her movements."

I cross my arms once again and question, " Why have you brought me here?"

He gestures to the room and says, " So that I can explain the secrecy of you mission. Sixty-four hours ago, I received Intel that someone has threatened her life. Knight Naberrie do you understand her importance in the galaxy?"

I huff about a sigh and utter, " Of course every senator is important to our empire."

He chuckles. " No, Senator Amidala is important because of her birth line. She is the last blood relative of the emperor. She is his granddaughter and his last living relative. If her life is threatened then the galaxy will be exposed to chaos."

I step back a bit surprised by this new information. The Senator from Naboo is a living descendent of the emperor? I can understand now why she was chosen to marry Vader, but why is he telling me this?

Vader steps forward and says, " I have studied your accomplishments on every mission and your background because you are highly qualified for this undercover mission."

I step back and state, " The Jedi Council said it was a routine op. Not an undercover mission."

He smirks widely and says, " That is because I asked for them to be discreet. I do have privileges unlike most Sith."

I shrug and reply, " So this undercover mission? Who am I suppose to be portraying?"

" I believe that would be me, Knight Naberrie," A voices voice scoffs in the background.

I peer at the woman behind me and I blink back as I stare into a familiar face. The woman's eyes are a caramel color, though her hair is curly in locks around her heart-shaped face. I blink a few times as I take her presence in. I knew this woman too well. I had seen her many times before, but it has been years since we have engaged in any sort of conversation.

" You," I whisper.

I have never seen holos of Senator Amidala and never thought in my wildest dreams I would see her now. I never believe it was the Sache' I had become familiar with on a mission many years ago…. when she was still Queen of Naboo…. The same mission I met Anakin on…..

She bows her head and smiles at me. " It is good to see you Padme', it's been far too long."

Vader eyes both of us in admiration, though I don't think he is too aware of our relations….

Sache' strolls to my side and clings to me. I clutch her back and then pull back from her embrace. I whisper, " I thought you had retired after your reign."

She laughs lightly and suggests, " Papa wouldn't have it. He felt my political views were needed in the Senate for a few more years and then this- happened." She pauses and eyes Vader from her left.

I inquire, " Wait your father approved of this marriage?"

Sache nods and explains, " He felt that this is necessary to keep our family line.. since I'm the only blood relative left of the emperor who will bear any children."

I bow my head and tears sting my eyes. I had no idea of Sache' having to marry this monster beside me. She is better than this. How could they do this do her?

Vader tilts his head to the side and questions, " The emperor made it clear you were the only blood relative left of his descendants."

Sache's eyes peer into Vader's azure ones. She sighs and explains, " I am the only living descendant that can procreate without breaking any codes or laws."

He narrows his eyes and questions, " Then your father lied to the emperor about his living children."

I chime in at this point and state, " Technically he gave his other child away at birth, so he cannot claim the child."

Vader tilts his head and utters, " The emperor will have her father hanged as a traitor if he gave any heirs away."

Sache' eyes me carefully and suggests, " Lord Vader, my father had no choice in the matter. The child was force sensitive and was taken from them at birth."

Vader narrows his eyes and his nostrils flare in anger, " So the child is a Jedi then? A descendant of the greatest emperor known is a Jedi? Tell me where to find this descendant, Senator Amidala!"

Sache's eyes flare with fear and I interrupt his fury by stating simply, " You don't have too look any further. I am Sache's sister."

**To Be Continued. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you for all the support! If you want me to continue, please leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Vader's POV**

**The Executor- Hyperspace **

**Helona Day 6, 19 BBY**

" You don't have too look any further. I am Sache's sister," Knight Naberrie explains quickly.

I step back in surprise. For a moment I cannot speak any words fore I am sure to say the wrong comment to either of them.

My eyes pass from Senator Amidala's to Knight Naberrie's. Knight Naberrie's brown eyes flicker onto my own as she states, " I was not aware of our kinship until thirteen years ago, when I met Sache' on her home planet of Naboo. She was injured during the Battle of Naboo and I gave her blood to save her life at the time. The droids found a DNA strand that matched while testing our blood for compatibility. It was kept from her father my identity as well as the rest of the Jedi Council. I haven't told many people of my true relationship to her and I wish to keep it that way Lord Vader."

My eyes pass to Senator Amidala's and back to Knight Naberrie's. I inhale deeply and growl out, " In the matter for my fiancée's security I won't. However if anything goes wrong before the wedding I will address your relationship to the Emperor."

Knight Naberrie' nods in agreement and states, " So I have been selected to be a decoy of the Senator. May I ask how threatening this situation is?"

Senator Amidala eyes me carefully. She knows as well as I do how little the Jedi should know about the threat. Her security should be maintained, even from her living relatives, include her decoy.

" Sache', can you explain the threat to me? How bad is this situation?" Knight Naberrie's tone is assertive and persuasive.

I understand why the Jedi recommended her for this mission. She's a nexu- stubborn to a point and strong-willed. She will be an excellent decoy for the senator.

Sache' tears her eyes away and answers, " Grave, but nothing you need to fuss over dear Padme'. I will be fine with you and Lord Vader as protectors."

Knight Naberrie nods her head and suggests, " So I shall need some of your help then. I will need to change out of these clothes and into a dress of your choosing. Lord Vader if you don't mind I should begin right away."

I smirk at her comment and reply, " It would be best if the Senator dresses as you as well. At least until we arrive past the palace guards. The emperor knows of the switch, so until such time I would suggest you study each others' habits."

The senator and Jedi peer at each other and Senator Amidala suggests, " Yes we should use this time wisely. If you don't mind leaving Lord Vader. We have many things to discuss about ourselves."

I bow and take Senator Amidala's hand and bent my head forward to press my lips to her palm. " Good day milady," I breathe out in a husky tone.

Her cheeks burn with delight and my smirk grows. Her innocence is agreeable. I do not need a bride who has been marked by many men in her circle. It is better to know she is untouched until she becomes my possession and only mine. She will soon be my empress after I kill the old man in his sleep…. It won't be long now…. Two more weeks and I can peer into the eyes of the cold heartless bastard with death upon him. He is weak even now. I can sense his fading through the force. ….Soon….

I back away from my fiancée' and exit to the nearest corridor. There is much to do, much to remember. I use the force on the lift to take me to the bridge. Duty calls. I must oversee the routine alterations of the guard change. The lift doors close and I rub my eyes from lack of sleep. Dreams have been prevailing again….. The same dream from many years before: cold- dusk, and a large explosion. It has been eleven years and the dream haunts my memories. I rub my eyes again and yawn. I would not be able to crawl into bed until my shift was over in twelve hours.

I lean against the lift and close my eyes for a moment. Pure exhaustion has a hold of my body. I haven't slept since the Jedi came aboard many hours ago. The nightmare from eleven years ago has not haunted me for many months. Why have they started now?

I remember the room as it was when I awoke. _Concrete and Dura steel slid over bodies of droids. I remember the scent of death of humans and many other races on the bridge. Liquid runs down my chest- oozes from a wound. I wince at the pure strength to move my arm. I cough and growl out as I attempt at moving without the aid of anyone's help. I blink as I hear alarms going off in the background. I blink again as I hear the sounds of droids heading my way. I focus on the corridor and sit up. A man dressed in a black tunic, pants and cowl step over me. He removes his cowl and his brown eyes meet mine. He is an elderly man- maybe sixty or so…. His voice is deep when he replies, " You… my master will be pleased to know your existence is futile."_

_I blink and question, " Who are you?"_

_He chuckles and mutters, " Is this some kind of mind trick? You know of me young one."_

_I blink again and reply, " No, I have never seen you before… Where am I?… Who am I?"_

_The man narrows his eyes and inquiries, " You are aboard my ship. You do not recognize me?"_

_I flinch as he touches my wound and I suggest, " Sir, I do not know who I am…. Do you?"_

_The man's eyes widen and I feel a tingle inside my mind. I do not understand this sensation . It feels as if he is attempting to pierce through my mind._

_The man lends out a hand and pulls me up replying, " I am Count Dooku and you are my apprentice, young one…."_

_I blink and flinch at the stabbing pain in my side. I ask, " Master, who am I?"_

_Count Dooku suggests, " Your name is…Lord Vader dark lord of the Sith."_

The chime of the lift calls me back to the presence. The memory from so long ago fades as I step onto my bridge. My crew stands at attention as I pass by examining their duty changes.

Captain Typho steps forward saluting and claims, " Milord. We are approaching the Naboo system. The palace is aware of our arrival within two hours. Do I need to do anything else sir?"

I wave him on and reply, " No need Captain. You have done well. Go catch some shut-eye. The crew will be fine with me aboard."

Captain Typho's hand salutes his dismissal once again and he strolls past me.

I observe the flight crew and peer back into the hyperspace surrounding me. I am uncertain of what to do with the knowledge I have acquired in the last twenty-four hours.

I am irresolute of sharing the knowledge with my master. Though he would find the boy's existence most useful.

Ah- yes- the boy. Knight Naberrie's son. The boy who resembles the prodigy boy himself. Luke is much like his father- strong in the force and innocent of his parentage. If his mother will have it, he will stay this way. On the contrary to her wishes, the emperor would be most pleased to know that Anakin Skywalker has a son- a son who is actually an heir to the throne.

I have read many articles and mission debriefings on Anakin Skywalker. He was born in the year 41 of the Emperor's reign, on a planet unknown. His mother Shmi Skywalker was a slave- freed when her son was nine due to his experience in a pod-race…. Dreadful races that they are.

Anakin won the Boonta Eve race on his home planet of the time- Tatooine. He freed himself and became the padawan of Obi-wan Kenobi. Both he and his master served the empire without any regrets, fighting justice and the bullshit the Jedi order feeds their kind. According to the council records Anakin was possibly their so-called chosen one. It was said he would bring balance to the force and rid the galaxy of the good-versus evil charade. However this is bull, the boy died on Anton eleven years ago- attempting to murder Count Dooku and his army.

And now eleven years later his legacy still goes on…. Within his flesh and blood- his son.

The emperor would be overjoyed if I shared the news of his heir….. He would be ever more worthy of my honor if I devoted the identity of Knight Naberrie as well. I felt the boy's power when I first saw him.. His sheer raw power within the force rivals that of his father- as well as my own. The boy is a threat to me. He is young and naïve now, but what of it when he reaches adulthood? He will learn the truth, despise his mother and attempt to murder the traitor of his father- namely me….

I smirk at the hyperspace surrounding my ship…. The boy died with screams…. I remember the sound of his pleas as he died…. I enjoyed every minute of his death. Luke looks identical to the boy I murdered. His father was my first kill that I remember after my accident aboard Count Dooku's ship. I remember the raw power of the boy's potential and he chose to die…..

_A young boy of sixteen is perched in a chair. He sits tied down- force cuffs included. Blood and sweat intermix on his features. His breathing is heavy and his eyes hold no regret. His head is tilted back and he stares at the ceiling above us. I encircle him, not worried about using the force lightening I have induced. His eyes never leave the ceiling as he whispers, " You will pay for your crimes you pathetic excuse of a Sith."_

_I laugh inward and surmise, " Perhaps in the Coruscation Hells upon my death. But you padawan will be there much sooner. You know you can walk away from this- your death is not necessary. Just tell me what you know of Order 66."_

_He spits out blood from his mouth and chuckles, " You really think I will tell you after hours of torture? Why don't you stop wasting your time and mine and kill me. I can feel your anger. Just take your claim."_

_I breathe in and stare at this boy. I am not much older than him myself, and he stands with his damn Kriffing pride. He will die for his damn secrets. He does not care- stupid Jedi. They are built to fall without fail…. _

_His blue eyes find mine and he suggests, " They haven't told you the truth have they? If you truly knew you would have killed me by now."_

_I narrow my eyes and glare at the boy. I grab his short padawan pony tail and wrench it back. He flinches in pain and I use a force push into his mind. He laughs as my attempts fail. He whispers, " You are a fool to trust the Sith…. Search your feelings and you will reveal to yourself an inner truth. Even when you kill me this void will rest within your soul. It is your curse."_

_I growl out in frustration and snap, " Tell me the Intel you received on Order 66!"_

_He whispers, " I am your curse Vader- you will remember my death as your nightmare for the rest of your life. My blood is on your hands now."_

_I grasp my hold on his hair . His head is wrenched back far enough to possibly snap his neck. His eyes hold strength- a strength most boys his age do not have. His eyes express his destiny. He understands the magnitude and significant of his death. He is not ashamed- at peace even…. I clench my teeth and growl out, " __**What do you know of Order 66!" **_

_His eyes express sympathy as he expresses, " You are only a slave to your master Vader and never will be anything else."_

_I clench his neck and utter, " Tell me what Intel you have JEDI!"_

_Anakin's eyes hold the same expression as he utters his last words, " Never will you know."_

_I scream in frustration and his neck snaps within my fingertips. My fingers tremble as I stare into his lifeless holo eyes. His head lies back as blood trickles from his lips. My body flushes with fury and I step away from the Jedi's lifeless body. I have never murdered anyone by my hands as far as I can remember. The dull stench of death enters the room. _

My first kill. I inhale the stale air of my ship as my eyes open, recalling a time in my life I wish to not remember. The few moments of my true rebirth. That damn Jedi's lifeless eyes have haunted me for eleven years now. _He was correct in his _assumption that his death would create a void within me and even now I am haunted by his lifeless eyes within his son's.

" Lord Vader? Senator Amidala requests permission to come aboard the bridge," a commander suggests.

I turn to my commander and request, " Denied. I will meet with her in her quarters."

The commander salutes royally and utters, " Very well milord."

I turn my direction back at the hyperspace, closing my eyes and searching the force for some peace. I must decided what to do about the boy- though there is clearly only on option- he must be terminated.

**To Be Continued. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Padme's POV**

**The Executor- Hyperspace **

**Helona Day 6, 19 BBY**

I rub the silk against my skin and take in my regal gown dressed upon my body. The golden color dances around my frame and heaps into a flowing gown. My hair is curled into twin buns around my head. Sache stands proudly behind me taking in my resemblance to her. I turn around and mutter, " Why are you doing this?"

Sache' sighs sadly, her eyes express her weariness. She clasps my hand and mutters in response, " Padme' you wouldn't understand this arrangement. This political arrangement will tilt the balance in my favor. I can overpass the senate with bills which can help the universe instead of destroying it when I become the empress. I can do more aid to the universe then anyone else. No one will question Vader's wife."

I inhale and then exhale slowly, muttering, " What about love or a happy marriage? Can you honestly sacrifice your happiness for the galaxy's?"

Sache's hand tightens around mine as she states firmly, " If it is for the betterment of our people, then so be it. Padme' you of all people should understand the sacrifices we must make sometimes. You are a Jedi."

I roll my eyes and state, " I may be a Jedi, but that doesn't mean I don't believe in following your dreams when it will effect the rest of your life. Sache' your beautiful, intelligent and could have a happy life full of children and a husband who is not as acidic as Vader. Don't you want a family?"

Sache's eyes fill with tears and she mutters, " I no longer believe in love. I lost the man who held my heart Padme', he died because of a revolt against the empire- Bail loved me, but I cannot sway against the wishes of our emperor or for the betterment of the galaxy."

I swallow the lump in my throat I have been holding. I could relate to her heartache. Losing someone you loved can be like dying in their stead- and it takes courage to live again- No the vitality of courage everyday to live without them.

I whisper, " I empathize your decision, but you could have chosen someone better than Vader to have for a husband? He will only add to your misery."

Sache' cackles and her laughter can be heard throughout the room. She states through her laughter, " He is not all bad. I have spent some time with him. He is gone most times and lavishes me with adoration and gifts. I think I can handle being the empress- perchance enjoy these ravishments. He is after infamous for his sexual prowess."

A small grin forms on my features. I cannot help myself. Sache' has always a light airiness around her persona. I recall a time aboard her reign as queen- though it was a time of war she benefited from creating a light air for morale. She is too generous for Vader, despite his " other" proficiencies.

She clasps my shoulder and utters, " Come, it is early and Vader shall be forth at once. We should be arriving on Naboo in any minute and you must convey your presence to the Queen."

I nod and stand tall and attempt at copying her elegant posture. Sache' observes from behind as I have trouble walking in her shoes. Her giggles halt when her quarter doors slide open and reveal her future husband- standing in front of us with a wide smirk on his features. He leans against the door frame and suggests with his eyes glinting with mischief, " Well its nice to see a Jedi who can dress outside of their rather repulsive tunics."

I cross my arms over my chest and reply, " I will take that as a compliment. Have we arrived on Naboo?"

His eyes glitter with amusement, probably due to my irritation. He states, " Of course. Senator Amidala stay close to Knight Naberrie. Today will be long and dull, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it Master Jedi- considering it is up your alley…"

I roll my eyes and brush past Lord Vader and into the corridor where Luke is awaiting as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Padme's POV T<strong>**heed Palace, Theed Naboo . ****Helona Day 6, 19 BBY)**

Lord Vader was never correct in my agenda. However as I lean back and observe the loud gatherings surrounding the ballroom, I cannot help heeding his warning. This day has been long and dull… very dull. Between exchanging pleasantries with every diplomat on Naboo- the Queen and several political meetings about Naboo's issues that Sache will have to take to the Senate- I'm done…. I don't understand how she can handle such a load on her plate each day! I thought my career path was difficult, but the matters and considerations taken into being a Senator is more than I could ever handle. I would rather battle several Sith at once and then get my ass beaten into the ground before attaining a position as a Senator.

Lord Vader speaks to several of Naboo's finest ladies. He flirts dauntlessly with them and I roll my eyes as I stand back and observe his mannerisms. If he wasn't a Sith every woman in here would be attaining his affections. Vader is not a sore looker that is for sure. I peer at his features from my spot. He carries about his persona a strength most men his age do not carry. He is arrogant with his mannerisms while speaking to the ladies and cockily confident with his flashing smile. A young Senator giggles upon hearing his usual ignorant jokes and covers her mouth out of politeness. I feign curiosity as the attention from sharp blue eyes catch my gaze. His eyes are sharp and a clear blue tonight. They are all knowing as well. He caught me watching his efforts. His confident smirk appears on his features as he mutters nonsense to the young girl and draws his full attention on me. His strides bring him to a halt in front of me moments later. He bows politely , uttering, " Envy is a sin, milady ."

I roll my eyes and mutter back, " I am not envious of that girl's beauty."

His breath caress my face as he leans forward and whispers in my ear, " Actually, I meant envious of the attention from yours truly."

I cough back a gag and smirk back, " Only in your dreams you nerfherder."

His smile dazzles at my response and he whispers, " Only time will tell, dreams can become reality, milady."

He offers his hand to the dance floor and utters, " For appearances sake, will you join me in the next dance?"

The music around us is a melody I have heard before throughout the galaxy. It is a popular melodic sound. I take his offered hand and he leads me to the dance floor. I never signed up for the appearance of dancing in front of anyone.

His arm caress my back and he urges our bodies closer in contact as the melody carries throughout the room. I am close enough to breathe in the cologne he wears. I attempt to keep my balance as the melody begins its sounds again and Vader leads the dance. I stumble on his feet within the first six steps. He chuckles quietly as I fumble with the steps and the beat. He pulls us closer together and whispers against my neck, " The Jedi didn't reserve a class for ethics in ballrooms?"

I perk my head up and glance into his amusing gaze and mutter, " It was never added to any mission statement to waltz with a Sith Lord."

He laughs again and utters, " Follow my lead, it is much like learning the steps to your favorite fighting style. Which do you prefer? Vapad or Arturo?"

My brow raises in interest as I say amused, " You are comparing dancing to Arturo? What do they have in common?"

Vader's smile widens as he states, " Simply the steps involved. Watch and Learn."

My eyes glance at our feet as he begins the simple steps in a simple parry as fluid into the dance. I cover my mouth with my hand and laugh into it. My merriment escapes me as he replies, " So there is a lady presence in that gorgeous face of yours."

I sigh and reply, " Don't waste your time Vader. Your flirtiest efforts will win no one's hearts tonight."

His eyes are on mine as he suggests, " And then what efforts will win such hearts?"

My chuckles halt as I stare into the seriousness expression in his blue eyes. His eyes fall downwards towards my mouth and back to my eyes. His eyes pierce through armor around my soul. It is as if time has stopped around us. His eyes share some secret that I may never know, as if he can see the pain for the war, and death I have seen. It's as if he can paint a canvas of my failings and success and pride for my work as a Jedi. And yet I can see through him at the same time.

Vader has depth to him. He is shallow towards most people and shows off his prowess and efforts to the ladies. His power to the men alike. But there is a danger to his persona. The people he has murdered or condemned to death all in the name of the Emperor. His power hungry mind, is fueled but beneath even these thoughts- there is a lost man. His eyes hold a loss as if he is lost in himself. Confusion, bittersweet puzzles surround the darkest corners of his mind.

I am drawn to this bond he offers to me. I am not quite sure he is aware of sharing the darkest corners of his mind.

But I cannot feel the panic around us either as we are drawn into time and space. All I feel is the wind being knocked out of me and away from Vader. I cannot breathe as I am thrown back onto the stone floor onto my back. My head smacks into the stone and I cough upon the impact. Screams are heard and I return to the world of the living. I blink several times as Vader stands to his feet and someone helps me up. My eyes fall onto the woman lying in a puddle of blood. Her eyes are wide open with fear. Her mouth is open as well, with drips of blood on them. She is unmoving as I kneel down to her aid. I blink back the tears that sting my eyes as I recall who's body lies in front of me.

Vader makes his way to her body as well. His eyes linger on the body and he pulls me to safety, never uttering a word.

Someone wanted Sache dead.

Someone succeeded in their mission.

**To Be Continued. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**( Padme's POV)**

I catch my breathe once Vader has secured the door behind us. He has taken me to Sache's quarters. I sit on her bed and cannot speak or rather think of anything other than visualizing her lifeless body on the ballroom floor. Someone had thought to poison the Senator's handmaiden's- or knew Sache' would have a decoy. I close my eyes and attempt to shove the throbbing ache of grief in my soul. Sache' was the only member of my family I've come to know. We were not close, but in all efforts to know one another, we were close enough to know our bonds as sisters. Sache' was a few years older than myself and had recently loss her older sister Sola who had died giving birth to her youngest child two years before.

Our family was a dying breed. And now I am the last of the line to the throne. The Emperor's only surviving link and I have failed at my mission in less than forty-eight hours.

I rub my face as I watch Vader peer outside the bedroom door. He closes the door and eyes me. I shake my head as he thrusts his fist into the nearest wall. He leans heavily against it in defeat. The mighty Sith Lord of the Empire leans in defeat. His breathing is labored and he mutters incoherent words against his balled fists.

" There has to be a leak in the security wall you've had in placed," I utter over my shock and grief.

His fists are trembling as he whispers, " She knew the risks on her life. It was only a matter of time."

I narrow my eyes and bark out, " She knew the risks of what? Marrying a murderer like you?"

His eyes are a dark stormy blue as he glances at me and snaps, " The threats were by no means any towards myself. Your sister has threats on her head because of things she has done."

I ball my fists in anger and shout, " Oh really? What kind of scandal could she be involved in Vader? She's loyal to the Emperor and knew she is the last remaining heir to the throne. How could she have been ignorant enough to act in any such way!"

He steps closer and shouts, " Because of her damn beliefs! There are things going on in the galaxy that are even more important than you realize. It's no wonder why the Jedi are so damn ignorant! You're a perfect example of such dogma!"

I stand my ground and bark in his face, " Her beliefs? Are you trying to tell me that my sister was involved in some overthrowing rebellion against her own family? Is that what you are trying to say!"

He grabs my wrists and whispers darkly, " That is exactly what I'm trying to say, Knight Naberrie, you have just hit the tip of the iceberg. Sache' knew the risks of our alliance. She knew her mission and you do not need anymore information than that. If you even knew the risks involved or the people…."

I rip my hands away from his and snap, " You're a murderer and a liar! Sache' would never take such risks! I do not believe she would agree to such terms under her own free will. Not that I don't dislike the Empire, but treason? Sache' is not capable of such things."

Vader's bloody laugh is a cackle in dim light. His voice is low and menacing, " Your sister is a murderer as well as her former dead lover Bail Organa. She was planning to help organize a republic which hasn't been seen in over a thousand years."

I step back in shock and listen to his words, " She believed in freedom of the people. Padme' you've just entered the true world of deceit and lies. The war we've been fighting has been for nothing! And your sister realized this. She was a true Separatist and died as one. What have you done for your kind? HUH? You've live ignorantly to the troubles of the entire galaxy through the eyes of the Jedi temple! Your damn council is against each other. Do you understand the dangers?"

My eyes widen at his response and I snap, " What have I've done? I've had to live in fear of someone realizing who I am or my son! Can you not comprehend what it truly means? If the Emperor had known I was a relative or had offspring of the Chosen One, Luke would have been taken from me the moment he was born! He would have been raised into a monster and murderer like you! I couldn't allow this! Especially not with the man who made sure his father never knew of him!"

Vader steps closer and whispers, " Oh yes, I can see the truth, Padme'. Do you think it has been easy to live with the knowledge I killed the chosen one?"

I snap back, " Of course it was! You have murdered countless others before him and after. You feel nothing for anyone. That is the way of your _kind_."

Vader's eyes are stormy, but for a flicker there is a partial emotion. The emotion of loss. The loss of something larger than I can comprehend in a flicker of a second. The emotion is gone and cold eyes peer down at me. He nods in consideration of my words and whispers, " If I felt _nothing _when I killed I wouldn't have kept your little secret when I first met your son. If I felt _nothing_ I wouldn't have countless nightmares of your damn son's father. Do you understand that Anakin's death was just a fraction of the larger picture?"

I step back in surprise and mutter, " I don't understand."

He stands back and suggests, " You might want to start listening then because from here on in, your part of this whether you or I like it or not. For now the galaxy thinks Senator Amidala is alive and well. If the galaxy knew the truth panic and corruption would fall and many worlds would lose the peace the Empire has strived to maintain."

I lift an eyebrow and ask, " Then what are you suggesting?"

His eyes are clearer now and he suggests, " You must continue to portray Sache'. No one can know that the dynasty is gone. You must continue your mission."

My laughter comes out in loud ridiculous chuckles. How can he stand here and insist I continue with this charade? All for the sake of the galaxy?

His eyes narrow as he explains, " It is our only option."

I continue to chuckle and stammer out, " Real-ly? I'm your last hope in entrusting to overthrow the Emperor? Why? So you can take over and make the galaxy a darker dimmer place?"

He grips my arms and responses through his teeth, " This is not a mockery. I'm serious. If the Emperor discovers her death, then all is lost. We must move quickly. I will have to move ahead with my plan."

My laughter halts and I spit out, " I will never help you achieve your goal, Vader. I'm a Jedi, and do not believe in turning the world into more corruption than already is there. You'll just make matters worse."

His eyes are like ice as he whispers, " Do you want to watch your only link to Anakin die then? Because if you do not follow through, then Luke will die."

I clench my teeth and seethe, " Do not threaten my son's life. I will strike you down. I've have enough hatred towards you to do it, whether I'm a Jedi or not."

He smirks at my words and utters, " You could never do it, Padme'. You wouldn't turn to the dark side to kill someone."

I shove my body in a threatening position and he falls back against the wall. I ignite my light-saber and hold it against his neck, and whisper darkly, " Don't ever think I won't. If you threaten my son's life or even attempt to hurt a hair on his head, don't think I won't resort to killing you myself. You took one person away from me, you won't take my son."

His smirk grows as he whispers in return, " You are feisty, probably just as much in bed as well."

I shove away from him and utter, " You're a pig, Vader."

He leans against the wall and chuckles loudly. His eyes meet mine as he suggests, " Believe it or not Padme' we're on the same side. I'm doing what is right for the galaxy, whether you believe me or not. In time you'll realize this. But until that day, you don't have any choice in the mission."

I turn off my light-saber and fold my arms across my chest and utter, " What are you suggesting? That I continue to play this charade until everyone discovers the truth? It won't take them long once they identify her body."

He stands to his feet and suggests, " They won't ever know. I've already had my men make sure that her body will be switched with another handmaiden. We must move quickly. I'm going to have to alter the date of the wedding as well."

I laugh in his face and utter, " What? You think I'm going to go through the wedding too as Sache'? Where did you get this pigheaded notion?"

He frowns and mutters, " When you signed up for the mission. You knew the risks of protecting her as a decoy. It only makes sense for you to portray her until after I can kill the old bastard in his sleep."

I shake my head and exclaim, " If I had known that was part of the deal, I never would have considered this mission. I refuse to marry you! Hell to the Sith! Let the galaxy fall apart around us! I would rather see it fall then marry you and become your Empress."

He stands up and grips my arms and suggests, " Even if it means the extinction of the Jedi? You would allow countless hundreds of innocent Jedi die at your hands? Now whose the murderer?"

My eyes are wide with terror. Vader was blackmailing me into marrying him, with a threat to exterminate the Jedi? He couldn't have such resources. I say low under my breathe, " That's impossible. You may have power but cannot kill the Jedi so."

He smirks and suggests, " I never had such a plan, but the Emperor has it in place. He had a virus created to kill any force user through an airborne pathogen. He called it Order 66. He has been waiting until the day of my coronation to withhold the order. If you do not agree to my terms, then every single Jedi and Sith on the Core planets will die. If I can kill the bastard then no one has to be slaughtered."

I step forward and ask uncertain, " Why wouldn't you follow your master's orders? You hate the Jedi."

He rolls his eyes and replies, " Even I know the benefit to the protection the Jedi offer to the Empire. I do not believe in murdering other force users just because of their beliefs. I may not agree to the Jedi ways, but they are guardians of the Empire and have co-existed with the Sith in peace. I will not allow their downfall, nor the Sith's. So if you don't mind, can we get underway?"

My eyes fall to the ground and in shame. Perhaps there is more to this man then I thought. He does have some points that even I have to consider, but is it worth giving up my freedom? I breathe in deep and nod my head, stating, " Fine I considered your offer, but there has to be one ground rule."

Vader steps back in relief and amusement inquires, " Ground rules? I'm a Sith? Why would I play by any of your ground rules?"

I tilt my head and suggest, " Then we don't have a deal. I may be agreeing to make the galaxy better, but I will never allow myself to be tarnished with a man like you. I will not bow to you in any such ways, do you understand my drift?"

His eyes are amused and he playful suggests, " Sure I will not consider taking advantage of you in any way, but you'll come willingly and I'm a patient man."

I place my hands on my hips and snap out, " You'll never receive that wish, Vader."

He leans in close enough for me to feel his breath on my lips. His eyes drift from my mouth back to my eyes. I intake a breathe as he whispers solemnly, " You've already lost Padme. You just won't admit it."

My heart pounds in my chest as his lips are dangerously close to mine and I have to fight every damn cell in my body not to slap him senseless. His left hand comes up towards my face and brushes away the few curls that have bounced free. His eyes are a searing darkened navy color and before I can pull away his lips crush onto mine. The fire behind the kiss melts away any sensation other than his lips on mine. There is a inferno blazing between our lips and I cannot break away from this spell. I snap my eyes open and realize whom I'm sharing this blazing hot moment with and shove him away. My hand comes up to slap his cheek, but he catches it and his eyes dance with merriment.

My anger returns at his amused expression and I snap out, " You bastard."

He lifts an eyebrow and states, " That wasn't so hard was it? But you might want to refrain from slapping your future husband."

I bite my lip in fury as he releases my arm and backs away announcing, " I have to make my leave now, to release your condition to the press, milady."

He exits the room with confidence and the door closes behind him. I plop down on the bed and grab a pillow and scream into in with all my might.

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thank you for the reminders that the previous chapter seven was actually chapter six! Anyway I'm sorry it too so long, but here is chapter 7! Please review if you would like me to continue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Sache' Quarters**

**Theed Palace, Naboo**

**Helona Day 9, 19 BBY**

**( Padme's POV)**

Three days ago, I began a mission to act as a bodyguard for Vader's future Empress.

Two days ago, she was helplessly murdered before my very eyes.

Twenty-four hours ago, Vader proposed to the Emperor to move the date of the wedding.

Sixteen hours ago, Vader announced to the Core planets that he was "traumatized" by the tragic death of a handmaiden and for his fiancée's safety the wedding would be a private ceremony in two days time instead of being publicly held. Footage of the wedding would be sent to the holo news crews outside after we were long gone.

Eleven hours ago, I oversaw the last few arrangements for the reception gala.

Nine hours ago, I had a dress fitting, which ended in terror for the dressmaker. Apparently, Sache' didn't have as many curves two months ago…..

Five hours ago, I held a mission debriefing before the Jedi Council , leaving out Sache's death.

Three hours ago, I retired to Sache's room to get some rest.

Presently, I lay here awake in the middle of the night, pondering on the plots behind Sache's murder, among other certain memories that I did not wish to recall. I use the force to switch the dim lights in the room and roll out of the soft bed. I have trouble sleeping on anything but a hard roll since the war.

My bare feet pitter patter across the floor to Sache's closet. The closet is large and itself is another room. Her extravagant gowns hang in the glorious shades of deep burgundy to the golden sun of Naboo. I step quietly through the closet and find the large vanity in front of me. My eyes stare at my reflect for a few moments and then dart down to a large box sitting on the vanity. Sache's personal items on her body had been returned to her room the day before and I could not look at her things without the emotions riding along them as well.

I plop down on the vanity's smooth chocolate colored seat and with trembling hands I carefully open her jewelry box.

Inside there are different pieces of emerald, leather and pearls. A certain necklace catches my eyes as it shines in the dim light room. I clutch it with shaking hands and examine this piece. My fingers run over the smooth sapphire oval-shaped pendant. The leather-bound tie is cool to my touch. Sache' must have adored this necklace fore I had seen her wear it many times on the Holonet, along with the few days we had been reunited over the years. I rub my fingertips along the smooth surface and my heart aches. Why does she love this piece so much? Perhaps it is from her former lover Senator Bail Organa from Alderann? I close my eyes and sense her force vibrations left on the piece. Emotions slither into my heart: love, regret, agony and insecurity and passion. Images of an unclear face of a man enter the blackness. Charcoal coiled hair….. Charcoal eyes to match. The face of Bail Organa appears clearly.

A bang against the window shakes me from my revere. In my state of revere, my hands unlock their grasp on the necklace and it hammers to the wooden floors.

" Kriff." I swear under my breath as I peer down at the precious now broken necklace. I narrow my eyes as I notice the oval sapphire is now open like a locket. My fingers brush the locket's opening and inside is a tiny black disc. I run my fingers over the smooth metal and lift it to examine it closer. It's a holodisc.

Why would Bail hide a disc in her locket?

It dawns on me then my conversation with Vader from other day. He had confessed to me that Sache' was a separatist sympathizer and active among their corporation. Perhaps Senator Organa had given her data against the Empire to use in dire needs.

" Sith," I mutter as I realize I hold answers to my sister's murder in my hands.

I yearned to know the firmness of how deep she was involved with their corporation.

I urged myself to not scrutinize the files, but it is no use. I must know the truth behind her death. My feet scramble to Sache's bedside table and her datapad sitting on it's counter.

My fingers numbly place the disc in the hold of the datapad and it begins to play.

My eyes peer at the figure in front of me ; Bail Organa's facial features give away his love and adoration for my sister as he speaks:

" _My Darling, if you have found this disc, I have been comprised. Do not fret for my life that is meaningless. You must protect the information on this disc. It is imperative that you release this information to our informant on the Jedi Council, Obi-wan Kenobi. He will know how to use this information. Do not wait long to release this information after you have discovered its' whereabouts. Alongside these documents, do not be misguided by the fraud copies that have replaced them. I love you my Darling, do not forget me." _

The Senator's face disappears and several files appear on the screen. My heart pounds upon eying the documents. Obi-wan was involved with the Separatists? Obi-wan knows many secrets of my own. Why has he kept this from me? In addition, Vader had mentioned this file. It is the information enclosed on the virus that can kill millions of force users. My fingers slide across the screen and press the document entitled, " Order 66".

The black words appear across the screen and I begin to scan the file.

" **Order 66"**

**Mission Status: Success **

**Location: Sullest**

**Report Date: Kelona Day 31, 22 BBY**

**Assigned: Padawan Padme' Naberrie and Padawan Anakin Skywalker.**

**Mission Summary- Order 66 is a virus strain designed to assault a force users' body. Harmful only to force users. It is alleged the Emperor will attempt to murder countless Jedi or force users. However the evidence is inconclusive. **

I reread the words several times before it sinks in. This is a report of my mission to Sullest from eleven years ago. This cannot be accurate! Our mission was to retrieve General Grievous from the planet and destroy his base! This cannot be….

My hands tremble as I skim through the rest of the summary…

**However the evidence is inconclusive. The evidence was destroyed within the Separatist base in command of Count Dooku. The padawans' mission was to retrieve information on the virus as well as a sample and destroy the rest of the vials. The sample of the vial was received so testing for an antidote can begin. Conversely, it is noted that to destroy the samples it was known by the padawans that they may not return. However Padawan Naberrie returned in critical emotional condition after her capture by the Separatists forces. According to her accounts, she was able to escape after she and her fellow Padawan Anakin Skywalker were tortured. She stated in her report that her comrade aided her in returning to her awaiting ship on the other side of the planet. We received news of the samples being destroyed before her return. Also it is to be noted that as of now Padawan Anakin Skywalker is MIA. **

Tears slide down my cheeks as I peer down at report. My hands ball into fists as I realized the deceit the Jedi have spun on our mission. We were lied to about the mission, all because of the virus. And what's even worse? The Jedi have a sample of the virus. I grip the device hard and clench my teeth in the process. I have been deceived for the past eleven years about my last mission with Anakin. But why is it stated that it was know by the padawans of the suicide mission? I have no memories of being told this! I blink back tears again as I recall Anakin's words to me.

_**" It is better off you don't know the truth. Look just do me a favor- whatever happens pass the Jedi Trials for the both of us." . I have to complete our mission and there is only one way to finish it." **_

Anakin had known he was going on the mission to die. He had never planned on coming back with me. A sob escapes my throat and the wound of his death escapes from the corners of my soul. If I had known, I would have stayed with him. That is why he wanted me to escape. He chose to stay behind even before we left for the mission. I feel as if I am suffocating again after inspecting the video footage of his death which uncovered months after the mission.

I cover my mouth to muffle the sounds of my sobs. My chest aches as I reread the words documents and then my eyes stop firmly on the last statement made in the report.

**Also it is to be noted that as of now Padawan Anakin Skywalker is MIA. **

My sobs halt as I peer in confusion at the words written. I have read and checked through the reports made on our mission to Sullest. In all reports, it clearly states that Anakin was killed in action. His death report was filed and it undoubtedly states his neck was broken based on the video footage and his body was burned by the Separatists' troops which was discovered along with the security footage after the base was overrun by the Clones. My eyes scan the date of the report.

**Report Date: Kelona Day 31, 22 BBY**

This report was written around the time the footage and the burnt ashes were exposed! How is this even probable? This report has to be forged. Anakin's DNA was found within the ashes, the Medical droids at the temple confirmed this! My heart drops at first and then clearly the question lies there in the back of my mind. Did the Jedi forge the reports on his death? The question is why would they fake….

" Kriff…" I whisper in the dim light room.

The words form in the back of my mind but won't form on my lips. The slightest shred of hope creeps into my veins and soul. My breathing is shallow as the concept lingers there for mere moments before I hear a surprised voice from behind me.

" Anakin Skywalker is alive then ," A male voice answers my thoughts.

I shudder and whirl around to peer at Lord Vader with his arms cross. The expression he wears is the same as mine, perplexed by this revelation. He steps forward and his eyes hold a haunted expression as I watch him step forward a scan the document for himself.

My hands shake as I drop the datapad and I stand to my feet and utter, " How could they have corrupted these files! This is a trick! It cannot be true… he would have told me the truth!"

Vader's expression is grim as he watches me and states, " They have to be corrupted. Senator Organa must have forged them, but the real question is why would he?"

I shake helplessly like a child scared of the dark. I plop down on my bed and whisper, " Why would someone tamper the mission to Sullest? And why are you even in my room?"

His grim expression turns onto me and he suggests, " I couldn't sleep and felt a disruption in the palace. So I followed my instrincts and I could feel your emotion tug in the force. Ya know, you're an emotion wreck underneath…."

I cut off his banter and claim, " Shut-it Vader. This information is more important to the us right now. The question we should ask is why would Senator Organa go through the trouble of creating a tie to the mission that Anakin was killed on and why he would state that he could be still alive. You yourself confessed to me that you murdered him."

His smirk from moments ago dissipates and he states ghostly, " You have a good point. However, I have had the pleasure of meeting Bail. He isn't the brightest man. He must have had an accomplice to achieve the slightest authenticity to the documents."

I circle around the bed and pick of the data pad and scroll through the words of the report. This report was not written by Bail Organa. He wording was that of a JedI's. Someone on the Council would have had to help him. But why then? Or is it the truth? There was a possibility Vader's memories were tampered with. The Sith are known for their betrayal. But why would they tamper with Vader's memories?

_No, Anakin's dead. You buried him in your mind eleven years ago. _

_Let it go Padme'._

Yet I cannot and I stare back into Vader's haunted eyes. He is as mystified as I with this knowledge. The statement lies in front of me. _Why would the Sith tamper with Lord Vader's memories? _

Unless they don't want Vader to know some information he had. He was after all a newbie to the Sith when Anakin….

" Kriff- it can't be." I whisper, staring at Vader like an idiot.

Yet the similarities are there.

Piercing blue eyes.

Curly blondish hair.

His charming smile- damn Sith.

The bizarre appearance of Vader among the Sith six months after Anakin's death.

The fact he knew the connection between Luke and I.

That steamy kiss we shared two days ago.

_The kiss was the cliché. _

Vader raises an eyebrow as I stare gaping at him. I stretch my senses out through force to him, attempting to read his thoughts. He hesitates for a mere few moments and then allows me to probe his mind. There is much obscurity, hatred for the Emperor….. Along with his sexual desire for me. I ignore the last experience and attempt at digging further into his mind. His eyes are on mine as I probe further.

Obscurity is replaced by mistrust for the JedI.

He does not trust the JedI. I can sense this much.

Images appear- though they are unclear and I believe cries of the ones he's murdered.

The images are replaced by the haunted emotions I felt the night we danced in the ballroom. I attempt to dig into his past-before the Sith except I don't feel anything-nothing. His mind is empty-like someone has wiped out his past.

I exhale slowly as I complete my probing of his mind and he questions, " You question the Sith tampering with my mind, but you cannot see behind your rose colored force shield. The Jedi are responsible for the fraud documents and your friend's death."

I breath in attempting to calm my emotions as I reply, " It is not a matter of deceit Vader. It is clearly about why." I pause for a moment and seethe out, " And apparently there was more to the story then told and it is clear to me that you were part of it."

Vader narrows his eyes and suggests, " I did not plot on murdering your precious friend. I had to connection until I met him at the post. It was my mission to gather any data he knew about. I had no idea that Order 66 was a virus until much later."

I stand back and stare at him, though I am furious with the knowledge laying in front of me. And yet something stops me from uttering the truth out loud….

_Anakin is alive._

_He's been alive for eleven years as someone I've hated fervently. _

_And ironically he truly has no memory of his other identity._

And that is what holds me back from beating him senseless.

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n- Thank you for all the reviews! I highly appericate the feedback!  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Sache' Quarters**

**Theed Palace, Naboo**

**Helona Day 9, 19 BBY**

**( Vader's POV)**

* * *

><p>Knight Naberrie probes into the darkest corners of my mind. Her emotions play through her force signature as she unravels my past. Yet what is bothersome, is not her emotions but my own. I am allowing a <em>Jedi<em> of all species to preview memories that I wish to forget.

I can sense her surprise of the depths of my character. Simultaneously, I probe her own mind for information. I can sense her pride for her son. Her loss for a friend, but devastated by the mere thought of him being alive. I can also sense her frustration of the unknown.

Never before have I allowed someone so deep into my mind. She has gone further than even the Emperor himself. I pull back my own senses as she has seemed to identify or rather solved the problem we have come to agree upon: Anakin Skywalker still lives.

I raise an eyebrow and persist, " And? Have you gathered what you seek to unearth?"

She licks her bottom lip in dismay as she whispers, " Yes and No. I feel we have both been betrayed. If I am to help you succeed in tearing down the Emperor then I must know of your plans."

I cock my head to the side and cackle loudly. I pace on my heels and utter, " You're a woman and no less a Jedi. You can not come to understand the concepts we are facing."

Her caramel eyes harden with antagonism as she snips out, " My sex does not determine my brains. I clearly have misjudged the Councils motives and I just want to understand them better. Clearly, I will need to know your plans if I am to help you overthrow the Emperor. Or do I need to remind you for your plan to succeed you need someone to play the role as your wife."

I cross my arms and lean against the bed's frame, eyeing her suspiciously. Has the very revelation of her son's father's life altered her perceptions of the Jedi? Can she see the deceit and lies they have spoon fed her? Perchance this can be the truth for a trauma patient.

I state firmly, " If I am to reveal to you the truth, you have to swear an oath of silence."

She rolls her eyes and mutters, " Fine, consider it done. Now please enlighten me, so that I may further continue my job."

I step forward and pat her shoulder stating, " That'll girl. As for sharing of information, I will tell you portions of it for a price."

She folds her arms and mutters, " I will not sleep with you nerfherder for information."

My smirk grows at her obvious words. She feels the attraction as much as I. Conversely though, I wish to not take advantage of her. I sit down beside her and whisper, " No need to worry, darling. I am not that sort of monster."

The obvious choice of words flickers some emotion in her brown eyes. They are muddled with an emotion that no one has shown before me- pity. Why in the galaxy's name would she feel any sort of pity for me? I know my place. I have been called many things- a monster is one of those names.

She prods quietly, " Tell me what you know."

I shake my head and utter, " Not before you explain yourself. Why have you suddenly decided to willingly help me, unlike two days ago when I had to blackmail you?"

She pulls back and whispers into the night air, " The revelation that you did not murder my friend and that you are as much of a victim as I am."

I narrow my eyes and snap out, " _I am _not a victim. I have chosen this path, as have the rest of the people involved. Do not feel pity for me. If Count Dooku screwed with my memories, then so be it. He has done much worse in my eyes."

Her eyes fall from mine as she states, " Fine, denial always works."

I stand to my feet and my voice does not falter, " I am not in _denial. _Like I have expressed to you before, there are events happening now that you have been unaware of."

Her brown eyes make their way to mine and she states, " Then enlighten me Vader. No more unclear explanations. I have expressed to you honestly. I do not lie. Unlike your Sith contenders, you can trust me."

My eyebrows raise at her change in attitude. Perhaps she will be of use. I do not need a wife who will challenge every move I make in the coming weeks. I need her to be silent and to aid me when she can. Her Jedi tactics shall be of use to me…..

I sigh and state, " Your response was reasonable. The truth of the matter has every connection to your mission eleven years ago. Your mission succeeded because my former Master Count Dooku made it so."

Her eyes widen in surprise. " Dooku? What does he have to do with all of this?"

I frown and utter, " Everything. I do believe now he erased portions of my memories and added in ones I did not know about. Why he decided to make me responsible for Anakin's death would be a simple one. According to your mission report, you both were not to return alive. He faked your friend's death due to his involvement. I would say Anakin must have be aware of certain Jedi's intentions to overthrow the Empire."

Knight Naberrie crosses her arms and suggests, " Yes, I am aware of your theories behind the Jedi's allying with the Rebels. But Vader you must have proof-"

I cut her words off, " Proof?" My words are sharp as I utter, " Milady, I have enough proof for the Emperor to release the order of the virus and to destroy the Jedi because of their treasonous acts."

Her eyes widen and she asks, " Did Sache know of your evidence?"

I smile with my teeth wide. " Of course she did. Did you think your sister was not involved in my plans?"

Her eyes hold the grief of the reminder of her dear sister. Her emotions weaken her. She holds too many attachments. Sache' is a reminder to me of her use of my plans. However, Knight Naberrie works just as well.

I shrug and state, " Knight Naberrie, your sister knew the names of every Jedi Council member involved. She only suggested the marriage because of my involvement with the Rebels."

She narrows her eyes and inquiries, " You're involved with the Rebellion? Is that what you meant by 'we're on the same side'?"

I nod with sincerity and answer, " Yes, I have an agreement with the Rebellion. We arranged a peaceful solution to the galaxy's problems… Of course there were exchanges within this agreement."

She rubs her arms from the cold in the room and asks, " What sort of arrangements were those?"

I tilt my head to the side and suggest, " Perchance I have evidence of certain Jedi members and of their involvement. In exchange, for my silence, the Rebels offered me the army, political loyalties in the Senate and marriage to Sache' Amidala, the living relative of the Emperor."

She nods and expresses, " So when you kill the Emperor, there will be no question of war. There shall be peace because you would have married a Rebel, whose ideals could be useful in the art of ruling."

I clap my hands together and express her conclusion, " Bravo. A perfect five Milady. You are brighter than most of your sex."

She rubs her chin and utters, " But my question is who murdered Sache' then? If this was to be a peaceful solution. Why would they murder her?"

I pat her shoulder again and state, " It is simple. They see her heirs as a threat, darling. If she were to have offspring with a force sensitive then her children would be a strong threat to their damn Republic ideals. If they were to be rid of her beforehand, it would be a tragic incident to their cause. More systems would rally against the Empire and I would have no true hold over them. They would frame me for her death and I would be tried for treason. You see my dear, they consider me a menace to their ideals. Indeed they also truly are ready for their proposal of a Republic- not peace but chaos. That is where you come in."

She ponders my explanations as she rubs her hands on her knees. Her force signature is clouded by her choosing to believe my side over theirs. She raises her eyes to mine again and she utters, " They want to wipe out Palpatine's line don't they? The Rebellion is behind the murder of her entire family. They weren't just accidents, were they?"

I shrug and state, " According to the galaxy they were a case of bad luck. However yes, your assurances are correct. And they were trying to rid of you as well."

Her force signature shines in dismay and she whispers, " They sent me on the mission with Anakin to be rid of me, didn't they?"

I nod and reply, " The report states it all. They were overjoyed to have you back. Padme', they have known about you, and your son as well. Both of you are the last remaining members of the Emperor's family. Do you think it was by sure accident they assigned you on this mission? I can see that now. Whomever you told on the Council revealed your secret. Your closest allies are probably your closest moles."

Her eyes hold tears back as she whispers, " No, I have a friend on the Council who would never reveal the truth of my relations. I trust him enough to know that much."

I roll my eyes at her and snap, " Your foolish to believe in your friend. I have already given you evidence to show the Council is corrupted and so is your friend Obi-wan Kenobi."

Her doe-like eyes grow large at my admission. She stammers, " You knew Obi-wan was involved?"

I pat her shoulder and state, " Indeed and I wouldn't trust him Padme'. Do not trust anyone on the Council or they will turn their back on you. Is It not correct on the report that Obi-wan was suppose to accompany you on the mission? However his former padawan decided to go instead?"

Her hands tremble as she whispers, " Yes, but I know Anakin was attempting to-"

She places her hands to her mouth in realization. Her eyes meet mine as she suggests, " Anakin must of discovered information on the ties between the Council and Count Dooku. Oh Kriff! That's why they faked his death."

I lean back against the bedpost and rub my cheek in contemplation. She did make a valid argument. If Anakin had discovered that Dooku was working for the Jedi Council, and the corrupted members, that would be enough motive to kill him or worse exile him somewhere in the Outer Rims perhaps.

" Vader, is it possible Anakin was working for them? And-" She chokes on her own words as I finish her statement, " Playing the role of friend to you? Possibly, and perhaps his emotions got in the way. People can be sympathetic to innocence. I doubt he did not care for you though."

Her eyes shine in curiosity as she inquiries, " He spoke of me as a friend and nothing more, but you believe he had possible feelings for me?"I roll my eyes at her naïveté's. " Milady, may I remind you that you conceived a son right before he died? That to anyone would come across as an emotional attachment and not a pity fuck."

Her eyes blink back her tears as she whispers, " He never told me otherwise, so how can you be so sure?"

I smirk at her and suggest, " Because I'm a man sweetheart and no man in their right mind would break their precious honors right before dying unless they had something to confess. Though it is rather pitiful indeed- it makes a man weak with hunger and yearning. No battle scorn man should be tied to attachments. That is my philosophy on the matter, but you can believe what you want. It is far too late for anymore discussion and I have important clients awaiting me in the morning."

I stand to my feet and as I am about to leave I state, " By the way I was informed this past evening the Emperor will be here in the morning. You will need to do your best to achieve perfect appearance so that you may attempt to fool the old man."

Her brown eyes are on mine and she whispers, " He'll see through it, Vader. He is strong in the force. I have sensed his power. I may be a fairly decent Jedi, but to block my force signature will take more than my power."

I nod and add, " Precisely, that is why your son will accompany us for breakfast in the morning. He will be a distraction for the old man. Your boy is powerful enough to block his attention. Palpatine is power hungry, so a boy so well-trained in the force will be of interest. And besides he had only met his dear granddaughter twice in her life. Do not fret, we shall get through this."

She stands to her feet and snaps, " My son will not be used for your purposes."

I coolly respond back, " Fine then, you can explain to everyone of your undying affair with another Jedi, while breaking the code and your relations to the Emperor. Then soon enough all eyes will be watching you and Luke. Your son will be in grave danger of death before he turns eleven. But is your choice, Milady. I bid you good night."

I whirl on my feet and exit the room, leaving a very annoyed Jedi in her bedchamber.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Theed Palace, Naboo**

**Helona Day 9, 19 BBY**

**( Vader's POV)**

The brisk morning air fills my lungs as I jog with large strides with every breath I take on my run. My chest pounds with each beat of my organ. The crisp morning dew clasps beneath my feet. The sun streaks beyond the horizon as I keep my pace to one of relaxation. I needed to keep my calm today. The Emperor would be arriving in three hours. He would be investigating the death of Sache's handmaiden and inquiring of the wedding plans. He cannot know of the switch- nor of my plans. I have waited nine years to kill the old bastard and soon my time will come….. Soon I will be able to do what no one has done before- end the line of the damn Emperor.

Many emperors have come before him, but soon his reign will end and the galaxy will be put out of its misery. It is time for a new regime to alter the government's power back to where it belongs- the people. The republic must be restored for the good of everyone's sake, so the Jedi and Sith can put an end to their wars and live in true peace. It is time for good and evil to rise together and to come to an understanding. The truth of the matter is simple: this is a religious war. It has been for thousands of years.

The Jedi and Sith have fought over which "side" or beliefs of the force are true. The reality is both are wrong. The force is an entity which can be used to harness power of light and great darkness. It does not choose sides, only the force users that harness it. It is the Jedi and Sith's dogma which creates such a pester. If only we can live in peace without the hate and cruelness of the world. Both sides want power- without it neither side can persuade the people of the galaxy. It is with that said, I must make sure the galaxy is restored to a Republic- I wish Knight Naberrie could understand that much.

She believes I have every intention of creating my own Empire- Kriff no. I do not want such responsibility. It is in my better interest to endure this façade for now and then when the old man is dead-correct the mistakes of our past. Especially after my latest revelation as of late last night, I had never wanted to admit the truth before now and my obsession with a former dead Jedi, but the clues had been there the whole time and now I am faced with my reality. No memory of a time before, but a day of reckoning will soon arise against those who have crushed all of our realities.

My breathing is ragged as I travel back to the palace and come to a stop on the path leading into the gardens. The force calls out to me as someone's force presence looms over me. The presence looms in the shadows and I sigh and call out as I come to a walking pace, "I know you're there, so why don't you come on out."

The sunlight remains low in the sky as the shadow creeps from the darkness in the gardens; a cloak that of the Jedi is the color of the earth as his boots make soft footprints in the dirt appears. He stops three feet from my place and reveals his face. The face of the infamous Obi-wan Kenobi appears and his gray eyes are weary. He strokes his clean-shaved beard and proposes, " The Council needs an update on your mission, Vader. How is the agreement going with Senator Naberrie?"

I shrug and utter, "She won't be of any use to any of us anymore. Unfortunately, you can tell your precious Council a rebel took care of her."

Obi-wan's eyes widen and he inquires, "Why we were not notified earlier?"

I shrug and lean against the apple tree in the garden and state, "I had to cover my assets before explaining this little problem to the Council."

Obi-wan narrows his gaze and he states firmly, "Then your plan has failed. I will have to advise the Council to alternate our plans."

I shake my head and state, "There will be no need. No one knows of her untimely death. I have use of your little Jedi friend."

Obi-wan raises his eyebrow in curiosity, "I thought you stated you did not need the aid of a Jedi."

I smirk and pluck an apple from the tree reassuring, "It was simple really, Jedi Naberrie has agreed to take Sache's place at my side."

Obi-wan's gray eyes sizzle with surprise and fury. I know he thinks of his former padawan a daughter, but he had not been honest with her as well. He counters, " Padme' would never agree to this. What have you blackmailed her with?"

I shrug and utter, "A mother wants the safety of her child, no matter what species and I might add it was not hard to convince her after I told her the truth of the corruption in the galaxy and she might have stumbled upon data that your pathetic Council had an alliance with the rebels."

Obi-wan probes my mind and requests, "You're not speaking of everything. I can feel her conflict. There is something else that has her convinced of your plans. Tell me Vader. You know I can be trusted."

I roll my eyes at him in annoyance and state, "Yes- always the faithful dog, Obi-wan. You see I know of your complicated interference with her mission to Anton. I know your little pathetic padawan sacrificed himself because he knew that the Council wanted to be rid of Jedi Knight Naberrie. But the mission files were tampered with by no other than you. You knew your padawan had survived because of Count Dooku contacted you. Padme' is aware of this tampering."

Obi-wan's force presence is not shocked by this revelation. He knew there was only a matter of time. His eyes soften as he expresses, "I did not want her to bear the truth. It was easier for her to believe Anakin had died after she discovered of her pregnancy."

I laugh at his statement. _ Easier for her to bear?_

His eyes are weary as I retort, "No, it wouldn't have been easy to explain how your padawan was tormented by Count Dooku and twisted into another persona."

Obi-wan's eyes fall heavily to the ground as reality sinks in. He will not lift his gaze as I utter firmly, "Did you believe I would never figure out the truth? Count Dooku may have tampered with my mind, but the clues fit perfectly together."

His eyes are somber as he expresses, "I couldn't change the Council's decision. If I could have changed their plans I would have stopped them, Anak-."

I cut him off abruptly as I state sharply, "Do not refer to me as Anakin Skywalker. Anakin has been dead since the birth of Lord Vader. We cannot dwell on the past Obi-wan. Our fates have been sealed and the Emperor will be arriving at any moment. I don't think your presence is necessary any longer. Tell your Council what you know and that is all."

I turn to leave as he whispers gently, "And what of the boy? Will you spare him through all of this?"

I halt my movements towards the palace and whirl around and utter, "The boy knows enough. He will not be aware of our relations if that is what you mean."

Obi-wan shakes his head and utters, "Vader- I am begging you to spare his life. I am not concerned of whether you explain your relationship to him or not. I am asking you to show compassion to the boy, not because he is of your blood, but for his mother's sake. There is no telling what Padme' would do to you if you harmed her son. I do not want her to slip into the darkness like you have."

I shrug and state, "At the moment the boy is useful to me. However Padme' has made it very clear of her intentions if I harm her son."

Obi-wan states firmly, "He is your son as well, Vader."

I shake my head and correct him, "No, his father is dead. That is the way it will stay."

I whirl around and head back to the palace. I do not need conflicting thoughts during these times. I need to have a clear agenda of the next few weeks and cannot allow my thoughts dwell on the newfound sired son.

**Theed Palace, Naboo**

**Helona Day 9, 19 BBY**

**( Padme's POV)**

The sunlight rays pour into my bedroom as I am just attempting to drift off into a slumber. The night's before antics have driven me from sleep. How can I sleep knowing the Emperor will be arriving in a few hours or less and that my son is being used for bait? Or the knowledge of Vader's true identity. I slip out of my warm bed and sigh. There is no use in fighting the day's events. I have no choice but to follow through with Vader's plans. He is out of his kriffing mind, but I have no alternate choices. He has opened my eyes to the truth of the galaxy and of the Jedi.

And as hard as it is to admit it… his plan is brilliant. The true motivation he has found is uncanny. I cannot stop an idealist when I see when, but I can keep him in check. I am no mere trophy woman after all. I do have the force behind me and knowledge of Vader's past, which for now will serve me a great deal as his future wife.

Those words make me shrill inside. As a Jedi I am bound by the code to never become attached to possessions let along people in any sort of way. Although I allowed myself the comfort of loving my son as a mother does. As I am bound to never marry, but this is a mission and a façade to stop the Emperor and for the greater good of the galaxy. I believe Master Yoda would approve, if I am not being selfish in any sort of way.

But am I not being selfish deep beneath my soul? I yearn to gain the trust of my former best friend and to bring him back from the darkness. It is a sad and tormenting ideal, but a portion of my heart cannot fathom allowing him to stay this monster. However Master Yoda has taught us that once someone goes down the dark path, they cannot recover or be saved. But Anakin was- no is the Chosen One. Perhaps he can bring balance to the force and return to the light. He has only falling into the darkness because of the twisted lies Count Dooku and the Emperor have fed him.

A sharp rap at the door sends chills down my spine. "Milady? Are you awake? I am here to prepare you for your day." The voice is that of a handmaiden and I roll my eyes. I do not understand the concept of someone dressing me.

I call back firmly, "I am in no need of your service this morning. I will dress myself."

The sharp gasp of her voice echoes through the door and she states, "Milady are you ill? Before our trip to Naboo, you requested that I care for your every whim and need of fashion advice so that you can win the affections of Lord Vader."

Now I want to gag. I sigh and utter, "Thank you for your consideration, but I already have something in mind to wear to win his affections."

I can sense through the force her determination and her flare of another disputing coming on so I probe her mind and place a suggestion in her little peabrain stating, " Handmaiden, I do not require your service any longer, go attend to the Emperor's chambers to be ready for his arrival."

She utters through her mind suggestion, "You do not require my service any longer. I will attend to the Emperor's chambers now."

Her footsteps can be heard down the left of the corridor as I step out of bed. I smirk with relief and attempt to go to Sache's closet to find something decent to wear.

I step into the closet and pull at the bottom of several exquisite gowns of hers; colors of violet, deep gold, navy's and greens pass before my eyes. The texture of the fabric is soft and silky on most of the gowns and fairly low neck lines as well. I pull at a few more and sigh. Who am I kidding? I am no good at choosing a gown to wear! I should have had that damn handmaiden choose one for me at the very least! My eyes wearily lift back onto the gowns and I find one that is gold but simple. The sheer sleeves are light for the weather and the pink and green flower pattern is stitched into the garment. It would have to do. I begin to pull at my nightdress when I feel a lingering presence in the room. The presence is dark and looms over the room, but I know that it is Vader. I know his force signature. It is too powerful to ignore. With expressing the annoyance in my voice I utter, "You know it is not polite to watch an unmarried woman undress. It is quite the scandal."

His blue eyes gleam with amusement as he approaches me and he states, "That is true, but that's only for another twenty-four hours milady."

I roll my brown eyes at him and state, "Cut the small talk Vader. Are you here to implore more insults and blackmail onto my life?"

He chuckles and continues to encroach on my space. His eyes roam over me with such intent which I do not need to probe his mind to know what is on his dirty mind. He stops three inches from my face and his mood turns in an alternate direction. His eyes shine with sincerity as he reassures, "No, I am here in regard to my behavior late last night. I believe I owe you an apology for my insistence of bringing Luke to the Emperor's view."

My eyes widen at his response. Lord Vader, dancer of torment and stubbornness is actually apologizing? My mouth is open with no reply he sighs and rubs his hair in awkwardness. He looks away and whispers, "I realized after I left, that this is no way to attempt to have you aid me, so if you would accept this as my apology and not repeat it to anyone for that matter."

My mouth is dry as I realize he is being sincere and as his eyes meet mine, I can see a glimmer of a boy once there. My mouth cannot fathom the words as flashes of a boy I long to see appear in those blue eyes of his. My hands are shaking as I whisper, "It's fine- Vader."

I choke on his name as I realize this is going to be more complicated than I thought. It was easier thinking Anakin is dead and gone. But now that I know he is standing in front of me- I cannot help noticing how much of a man he has become. My hands shake and I attempt to hide my change in the force. I do not need him sensing my alterations for him. He does not know of his true identity. It is better off this way.

He steps forward and grabs my hand out of concern. "Are you all right?"

His blue eyes search my brown ones with sincere weariness. His senses stretch out and he can feel my conflict. I attempt to back away, but I whisper, "No, Vader, I haven't slept in days and have to overcome many things right now."

His hand sneaks up onto my face, brushing back the curls from my face. My heart is in my throat. I have no intention of allowing him this close, let alone allowing my emotions cloud over my judgment. My breathing is labored as he whispers, "I can understand your conflict. You have lost a sister, and discovered the truth of your former friend's untimely death."

I breathe in his scent and state firmly, "No it is not, but what is it you want. You cannot simply be here to be sincere with an apology."

His smile returns, small but there. He utters, "I need to be sure you can deal with everything right now. I do not need a nutcase for a wife. I need you to be firm and strong now."

Then there it is. Vader. He returns to the obnoxious persona that has replaced the face of an ally. I shake out of my revere and state firmly, "Then don't apologize. It is not necessary; your insults outweigh your concern."

I back away from his hand as if I'm caught on fire and whirl around. I do not need to look him in the eyes right now. I'm unstable and might view him as a formable ally. Tears well in my eyes and I know I have not been able to deal with the truth. Anakin is alive and standing three inches from me. I never thought I would see his face again, let alone speak with him- touch him in any form. He has been dead in my mind for eleven years. The only time I allow myself to see his features is in our son. I choke back the tears so that I do not show my weakness to my enemy and that is what Vader is: an enemy. He may wear my best friend's face, but Anakin is not present. I grasp onto the dress I will wear for the day and keep my face turned away from the man behind me. I bite my lip as the tears droop from my eyelids. I have spent the night fighting my regret and grief. Vader cannot see me like this! I whisper, "Now that you've insulted me once more, would you leave me be?"

Vader's voice is coyly as he suggests, "Insulted you? I came to apologize!"

I breathe in and as strong as I can make my voice I state firmly, "Vader, your apologizes are pathetic. You do not know what it is like to lose someone close to you."

The tears are flooding out as he suggests, "I do understand that, especially now."

I shake and state through angry tears, "No, you have no idea what that feels like. Every soul twists when you lose someone and then come to find out they're alive all this time. So many questions run through your mind like why? Why did you put me through this?"

But I cut him off as I whirl around and shout angrily, "You had no right to put me through the torment! You have no idea how haunted I've felt for the past 11 years! I blamed myself!

His eyes widen as he notices the anger in my eyes and tears. I close my mouth as I clench my fists tightly on the dress. I want to tear it to shreds. I know Vader knows nothing of his past, but damnit! If he hadn't been stupid in the first place, we wouldn't be where we have landed! The release of my thoughts and feelings shake me to my core and I keep my wrath fully on the man in front of me, who deserves every word. I shout, "I have blamed myself every single day for that damn mission's failures. I have nightmares of those last few days and the what-ifs! You had no right to lie to me for 11 years! You have no idea the misery I've been put through without you!"

I'm shaking with fear, sadness and grief. Vader watches me and steps forward saying nothing.

My fury calms as I realize again whom I'm speaking with. I just yelled out my thoughts and truths to Vader who has no idea his true identity. Kriff!

He pulls me to his chest without me pulling away. I needed this. I needed to even for a split second remember my friend underneath the monster who is holding me. I shake in his arms and he rubs my hair. This situation is not one I wished for, but I need to forget he's Vader for a few moments and remember Anakin. Tears blink across my eyes and I wipe them away.

He whispers, "I had nothing to do with what they did to you Padme'. I'm sorry for what pain they've caused you and you can inflict your fury on the Jedi Council when the time comes."

I lift my head and whisper, "Vader, I'm nothing like you. I won't harm the Jedi Council, no matter what they've done to me." I wipe my tears angrily away and utter, "I'm sorry for taking up your time. Now if you'll excuse me I want to be ready for your precious Emperor."

I back away from his embrace and begin to whirl around when I hear him whisper, "He's not coming back Padme'. Anakin died on Anton."

Tears escape my eyes as I whirl around and stare at him in his blue eyes. I gaze into them for mere moments as I attempt to peer beyond his damn cocky act. My hand goes up to his cheek, he does not move for a mere moments as I say nothing and quickly decide to press my lips to his. His body moves to react moments later. His hands are in my hair as I press my lips firmly onto his softly. He presses me into his body sharply and I open my mouth to him. We stand in his hot embrace for moments that I allow myself to be lost in. His hands skim my nightgown and he grips my hips effectively. I moan into his mouth and then push him away as quick as the heat had come. His eyes are darkened by desire and lost. I wipe my wet lips and eye him stating simply, "No he's not."

His eyes search mine and he whispers, "What are you talking about?"

I pull him towards me and whisper right against his lips, "You will see."

His hands come up and cup my face as he whispers, " Kriff, I want to take you to bed."

My heart pounds in my chest as the words pop out of my mouth before I can think through my thoughts, "The bed is behind us."

He presses his lips to mine and lifts me into his arms and takes me to bed before I can change my mind.

To be Continued.


End file.
